Hidden
by Originals101
Summary: For the past five months, Happy Lowman has been leaving the clubhouse more and more, spending almost every night away. Since Gemma hates not knowing what's happening, she follows him and she is in for a surprise at what she finds. Maybe following him wasn't the best decision she could of made.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Sitting down the street from an old gray two story house, Gemma watched through her tinted SUV windows as Happy strolled out the house, his cut had been taken off since he had went in almost ten minutes before after storing his Harley in the two car garage. Gemma almost choked on her own tongue when a tan woman with dark brown hair, pulled up in a high ponytail, followed behind Happy in a red tank top and khaki shorts. Gemma couldn't hear what they were talking about but she could see a flash of metal before Happy kissed the woman on the cheek and started towards the driveway where a white truck stood, keys dangling from his hands. The scene almost looked wholesome, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew what Happy did for the club and the fact that the pussy in shorts was taking him away from it.

Ever since the boys had gotten out if prison, Happy had been leaving early from club parties and been staying away from the clubhouse after work. Clay had told her to drop it but after five months of the same routine she was tired of not being able to confront the Killer.

Once the pickup was out of sight, Gemma let the door of her black SUV open and slid out, her knee high black high-heeled boots hitting the pavement before she headed in the direction of the house. As she got closer to the house she examined the home, the gray wood paneling of the house paired nicely with the stone border that covered the bottom half of the first floor, the grass was completely manicured, which was no surprise considering Happy was OCD about cleanliness, it always struck Gemma funny that a man of his nature would care if their was a beer stain on the floor of the clubhouse but of course it was most likely the reason he had never been caught with the amount of bodies he has taken out. Walking up the two steps to the front door, Gemma knocked on the white painted door, only having to wait a minute before the door was opened and she was standing in front of the woman that Happy had kissed minutes before. Without even being invited in Gemma stormed in like she owned the place, glancing quickly around she noticed Happy's cut hanging off a chair in the kitchen.

Before the younger woman could even utter a protest at the intrusion Gemma shushed her by speaking, "so you're the pussy that's keeping Happy away," at the woman's folding of the arms and the quirk of an eyebrow, Gemma took in the woman's appearance of medium size rack and brown hair, "your definitely not his type he typically goes for blondes with big racks."

"You should go," the younger woman spoke her 5'8 height did nothing to Gemma's 5'9 one and with the five inch heals she stood at 6'2.

Gemma continued, as if she was never interrupted, "you know he is cheating on you, you might a well pack up while Happy is still caring enough to keep you."

The woman's arms dropped to her side as her dark brown eyes became the color of coal, "excuse me but you do not get to come here and act like you know everything, you need to leave," as she yanked the door wide open.

"You should get out of his life, he obviously doesn't care about your pussy if he is still getting free pussy elsewhere."

The woman stepped closer to Gemma, her voice sounding like steel, "Get. Out. Now."

Gemma smirked, raising her hands in an 'okay' gesture, "just speaking the truth, you should get out while you still can."

Before the younger woman could retort, the pitter-patter of feet could be heard coming down the stairs and a moment later a little girl wearing short pick overalls, ran full speed at the younger woman. Gemma's brown eyes going wide at what came out of the little girl's mouth, "when's daddy coming home?"

The woman didn't miss the color drain out of Gemma's face before kneeling down to the child, "daddy will be back in ten minutes he went to pick up the pizza for dinner. Why don't you go back upstairs and play with your dollies."

"Okay," the little girl spoke before noticing the older woman that was standing in her house, "my names Bella, who are you?"

Gemma shook her head before trying to regain feeling, this was bad, "Gemma."

"That's a pretty name, are you staying for pizza?"

"Bella, the lady was just leaving why don't you go get cleaned up."

"Okay," with that the little girl was running up the stairs.

The younger woman watched the little girl head back up before turning back to Gemma, "well _Gemma_ it looks like you can leave now, don't worry I'll make sure to tell Happy _all_ about this."

Gemma's lips turned into a fine line before turning to go out the door, she knew when she was had, as much as she hated it Clay was right she should of stayed out it. The door slammed behind her before she was even a step out the door.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I would love to read what you have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Happy walked up the steps of his home, pizza in hand and a smile on his face, this was the best part of his day, being with his small family. Before he could even open the door, the door was retched open and he was face to face with Amelia, "you know if I was your wife and found out you were cheating, I'd of kicked your ass."

Happy looked at her, "what are you talking about?"

"After you left, I had a visitor told me that I should get out before you get sick of me and decide I'm not worth it."

"What the hell are you talking about, little girl?" he spoke slamming the door with his foot.

Amelia jumped up to sit on the counter to continue her story, "a woman came knocked on the door. I opened it and she strolled in like she owned the place basically told me I am naive pussy if I thought you were monogamous."

Happy's face turned to thunder at that, who the hell would do that, "who was the bitch?"

"Some old lady named Gemma," Amelia jumped when Happy slammed his hand down hard on the granite countertop. "You know her?"

"Yeah, bitch needs to learn her place."

"I think she did."

"You hit her!" he almost wanted to laugh, but this was serious this was the Queen of SAMCRO not just some random woman; Amelia wasn't the type of person to just hit people who just threw words at her.

Shaking her head, "no, Bella came down stairs asked when her daddy was coming back, woman lost all color in her face."

"She's going to loose a lot more than color, bitch has no right coming here and telling you that."

"Okay calm down. Sheesh, I knew you would be mad but come on at least she didn't give away anything I didn't already know."

"Did you tell her anything she didn't know?"

"She only knows what she thinks she does and that Bella is your daughter. She never asked for my name and I never gave it to her, only reason I know hers is because Bella asked her for it. She just calling me pussy."

"Bella didn't hear that right?" that was the last thing he needed was his youngest child to pick up those types of ideas about Amelia or him.

"Doubt it and even if she had she probably wouldn't understand it."

Nodding his head, he yelled out, "Pizza's here!" With that two sets of feet could be heard coming down the stairs before Bella ran straight up to him practically jumping on him.

"Hi daddy."

Lifting her up so that her legs could wrap around his torso, "Hey baby, I got your favorite."

The little girl's smile grew at that, "Pepperoni."

"Yep," looking over at the teen boy that was the spitting image of him at his age, baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt solidified the effect of a mini Happy, not seeing the hat that had been making a home on his son's head for the past few months, "you finally decide to get rid of that stupid hat."

The teen rolled his eyes, "When you stop mentioning it."

Happy grunted at that, while Amelia decided to speak up, "well it makes you look like a douche."

The teen's eyes did a quick look at the outfit Amelia was wearing, "Well that outfit makes you look like a slut you don't see me… ow," rubbing the back up his head as he glared at his father. "Why you do that?"

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Why didn't you hit her, she called me a douche?"

Amelia stuck her tongue at him, "I'm his favorite."

Bella looked at Amelia with a face of indigence, "no I am."

Happy shook his head, "you were closer," as he rounded the small island he slapped Amelia on her thigh, eliciting an 'ow' from her too as she tried to rub the sting out, before heading in the direction of the dining room table.

"What's a slut, daddy?" Bella asked, tilting her head to get a better view of Happy's face as he carried her to the table that was off to the side of the kitchen.

"Nothing," he definitely wasn't going to have this conversation with his six-year-old daughter.

Sitting down at the small circular table with Bella on his left and Xavier on his right with Amelia sitting across from him, he allowed the conversation wash over him as he focused on what he would need to do to make sure Gemma didn't ruin the small family he had. He had been out for five months and some big changes had happened within his family. Amelia, Xavier, and Bella had moved from Tacoma to this two-story house just thirty minutes outside of Charming, while he was in prison. His ma had died only three months before finally succumbing to the cancer that had plagued her body for years.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, I love reading what you guys have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Sons of Anarchy.

Happy woke up the next morning to one of the family's four dogs licking his face, groaning he pushed the muzzle of the dog while he turned trying to get more sleep before he had to head out for work at the garage and talk to Gemma about boundaries. He heard the falls of tiny feet and the door being swung open before forty pounds jumped on him, making him grunt.

"Morning," Bella spoke a giant smile on her face, her dark brown hair fizzed in all directions as she sat on his chest.

"Good morning, baby," Happy spoke as he arched has back and rolled his shoulders trying to get sleep out of his body. Looking at the clock next to him he yawned, "is there a reason your up at six forty in the morning?"

"Can we have pancakes and watch cartoons?" Bella asked, as if it answered the question.

Grabbing Bella by the waist so she wouldn't fall off the bed as he started getting up, "yeah."

As he carried her out of the room, Tanner, an all white American bulldog, followed them out, he stopped at the next door of the short hallway it had a black and red sign that read 'STAY OUT' with a skull and crossbones in the background. Opening the door, Happy saw Xavier in only boxers, his body lying half on his bed with his left arm and leg dangling off, a grey pit-bull lying under his right arm, the dog rose his head at the intrusion, before letting it fall with a slight thud back onto the mattress.

Leaving the door open for the dog to come out when he pleased, he went to the room across the hall. The door to Amelia's and Bella's room was already open from when Bella had opened it minutes earlier, looking in he could see the outline of Amelia, her body was curled up into a ball on her bed while her comforter was wrapped snuggly around her.

Placing Bella on the stood next to the counter, he rounded the island and dining table before opening the screen door allowing three of the four dogs outside. "So what type of pancakes do you want?"

"Blueberry." At his raised eyebrow, she amended the statement, "blueberry, please."

"Okay," opening the cabinets and drawers, he started grabbing the ingredients and tools needed.

An hour later, Amelia walked down the stairs her hair had been put in a loose braid before she had brushed her teeth. Looking over at the living room she found Happy and Bella snuggled up together laughing as the watched cartoons with their empty plates on the glass coffee table in front of them. "Don't you have work?"

Happy turned his head quickly towards her before turning in the opposite direction to glance at the clock that hung on the wall, "shit." Getting up quickly, Amelia moved out of the way, so that he could quickly pound up the stairs. Only he wasn't so lucky with the pit-bull, Mr. Pit, that came out of X's room, tripping over the almost two foot tall and seventy pound beast he face planted onto the hardwood floor. Mr. Pit just came over to lick the side of his face, which was starting to bruise from the fall, before going down the stairs.

Forty minutes later, Happy was ripping into the parking lot of TM, he could see Gemma talking some of the guys in the garage. Happy sighs as he pulls in to his normal spot and takes off his helmet, looking at the garage one more time he swings his leg over, and heads to the clubhouse. He needed to talk to Clay first about Gemma, as a sign of respect, but also he didn't know if he confronted her first if he would be able to stop from choking her.

The clubhouse was almost empty except for Piney drinking tequila in his normal spot at the bar, and Clay was looking at papers in Church. "Clay."

The white haired man looked up, "Hap," seeing the bruise that covered part of Happy's jaw and cheek, "what happened?"

"Gemma happened."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Gemma hit you?"

Shaking his head, "no, she came to my house yesterday, started raising hell to my little girl about sweet butts and everything."

"You have a girl?" Clay spoke his voice full of confusion and mild curiosity.

Happy nodded his head in affirmation, just as the clubhouse door opened and in walked Tig and Gemma. When both Clay and Happy turned to see who had come in, Happy fisted his hands, his dark eyes glaring at Gemma, he growled when he saw her start to smirk.

Gemma spoke, "your pussy do that?"

Tig threw a confused look at Gemma before turning to Happy to see the deep red bruise, "damn."

Seeing red, Happy lunged himself at Gemma who was standing only a few feet away, his hand barely grabbing her neck before Tig pulled him back, or at least tried to. Happy's elbow went back hitting Tig in the face and within seconds Gemma was slammed into the church's doorframe, Happy's right hand securely holding her in place by the neck. Clay was trying to pull him back while yelling for Piney to get the guys in the garage.

Happy was gone and in its place was the Tacoma Killer, the one person that could kill without blinking or registering that it happened, the one person the club feared, and he was holding Gemma by the neck. Tig was trying to pull him off with the help of Clay, while Gemma tried prying the hand that gripped her neck away, but men stilled when they heard Happy's thick raspy voice speak, "she aint pussy. She's my daughter."

Gemma lost all color at the statement.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review, I love reading what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

Kozik and Jax ran straight towards the group after seeing that Happy was chocking Gemma, and with the combined efforts of Tig, Kozik, and Jax pulling Happy off like he was a foaming Rottweiler, and Clay prying his large fingers under Happy's own.

The effort dragged both Happy and Tig to the ground, while Clay caught Gemma who started to slump to the floor in relief her hands going to her throat trying to massage the red hand print marks away, a bluish purple bruise making itself known as the red disappeared.

Jax glared at Happy, "Christ! What happened?" he had never seen Happy loose his cool so much.

"She overstepped her rights," Happy growled. Family was everything to Happy and Gemma had threatened that. Amelia was his daughter not his wife, but it could of easily been Gina, and that would have been bad.

Kozik's blue eyes watched Happy closely, they had been brothers for over twenty years he knew almost every tell Happy had, "what did she do?" his voice even and calm trying to see the small twitches of Happy's facial expressions that you could miss in a millisecond.

Happy's eyes never left Gemma's, his body tense as he started to get up, "she came into _my_ house and disturbed _my_ family."

Kozik sighed catching on easily, Happy was a man who was intensely protective of what was his. His family was one thing that nobody should mess with, he protected them by keeping them out of the SONS world, if the SONS didn't know about them, then their enemies surely wouldn't either. "Ames was home?" she was the only woman Gemma would be able to bully, Bella was to young, Happy wouldn't of been this bad if one of the boys answered the door, they both looked like younger versions of Happy, and Gina wouldn't be back home for another month.

Happy nodded his face stoic, "Gemma ran her mouth about how I was being unfaithful and that she should get out before I kicked her to the curb, kept calling her pussy."

Jax rose an eyebrow at his mother, he understood her getting in it with his love life, as much as he hated it, but he was her son. "Ma?" his voice showing how annoyed he was at this whole debacle.

"She was taking Happy away from the club, he was getting distracted." Kozik almost laughed the only thing Happy was doing lately was not tapping every leggy blonde that walked into the clubhouse. Jax rolled his neck, while Tig dusted himself off the ground, and Clay was making sure that Happy didn't decide to attack again.

Happy grunted annoyed, his kids didn't take him away from his club duties, if anything he was more on guard, he needed them to stay safe and he needed to stay alive to make sure they were kept safe. Looking at them he shook his head, before walking out heading towards the outside gym area, he needed to punch something and the safest option for everyone was the hundred and thirty pound bag that hung just to the left of the ring.

Thanks for reading. I know its short, but I've lost interest in the story. If anyone has an idea for the story please let me know.


End file.
